To increase data bandwidth, parallel transceivers are used in data communications. When spacing between parallel channels is narrow and the data rate on those channels is high, crosstalk noise is induced at the receiver (Rx) end. This crosstalk noise is called Far End Crosstalk (FEXT). Channel or interconnect crosstalk is a dominant noise source that degrades signal margin in input-output (I/O) interfaces such as 3200 Mega Transfers (MTs), Double Data Rate 4 (DDR4), and 4267MTs Low Power DD44 (LPDDR4), where DDR4 and LPDDR4 are described by the Joint Electron Device Council (JEDEC) Solid State Technology Association. The cancellation of FEXT is challenging to accomplish for low power devices due to analog circuit design complexity and high power consumption.